Found
by xxDustNight88
Summary: After a major loss, the force bond helps Kylo and Rey find one another.


**Author's Note:** Okay, I know how important this ship is and it's my newest one. Be gentle with me. I've only ever written one other Reylo and it was a naughty little tale from Kylo's point of view. This one is much shorter and from Rey's pov. It was written for the 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge hosted by Melting Pot (18+) on Facebook. I don't think I'll continue it, but I do like how it turned out. Sorry for the bit of angst/character death. It was not beta or alpha read so any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. Thanks for reading! Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to George Lucas and Disney, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Found_  
Rated:  
Pairing: Kylo Ren[Ben Solo]/Rey  
Summary: After a major loss, the force bond helps Kylo and Rey find one another.  
Prompt: _28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge: Day Five: Your newest ship_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Found_

She felt it, the subtle shift in the air that indicated the activation of the force bond. As the hair on the back of her neck stood up, Rey slowly turned around to the realization that she had been found. Swallowing, Rey leveled her gaze with that of Kylo Ren's; his dark eyes seeming to bore into her very soul. This meeting was inevitable; the passing of Leia leaving the entire galaxy reeling.

"When did you know?" she asked him, her voice carrying across the barren crater field despite how quiet she'd spoken. She didn't flinch when Kylo took a step toward her still form.

"Immediately," his deep voice replied, revealing nothing of how he truly felt regarding the loss of his birth mother.

"I'm sorry," Rey told him even though she knew he would reject the sympathy. She couldn't help it, though. The loss of Leia had hit her harder than she expected it would. One could only imagine how Kylo felt...

"I don't want you to pity me, or for you to even forgive me," he said slowly, taking another deliberate step in her direction. "For everything that I have done."

"Ben-"

"No!" He shouted, cutting her off abruptly and closing the space between them. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath he took. "I need you to understand me."

"I do understand you," she whispered, head tilted back so she could stare up into his face. Rey had never understood someone more than she understood Kylo. He was as damaged and broken as she was, and not just because Han, Luke, and, now, Leia were gone. "Why can't you see that?"

Instead of replying, Kylo stared down into her face for quite some time. So long, in fact, that Rey began to wonder if the force bond would dissipate before they had a chance to reconcile. Actually, she had no idea if that's what this was even about. He wanted her to understand him, and she did. She knew he was hurting even if he didn't say so aloud. She knew he was as lost as she was, unsure of where to go from here.

Like before, Rey took a risk and held out her hand to him, but he surprised her. Instead of placing his hand against hers, he reached forward and carded his hand through her hair. After a moment, he settled his hand hand her throat and Rey felt a tremor go through the bond. It rocked her through to her soul, and she knew that, in that moment, something shifted between them entirely.

"I have searched all over the galaxy for you, Rey," he whispered, his thumb brushing over the soft skin along her jaw. "I thought that all was lost. My father. My mentor. My- My mother. But I kept on looking. I found you, and, now, I don't want to let you go."

As Rey's mouth parted in surprise, there was a shift in the force bond and, then, Kylo was kissing her. No, _Ben_ was kissing her, his body seeming to envelope her entirely. She allowed it, his larger form a comfort. His lips were soft as they moved over her own, and she whimpered at the feeling of utter completion. They both needed this, each other.

Eventually, they were forced to separate, but they did not untangle themselves from one another. Instead, Rey found herself clinging to the front of Ben's shirt, holding him in place so he couldn't back away from her. He didn't seem too inclined to leave her either, especially now that the force bond had pulled him through to her.

"What do we do now?" she inquired, taking comfort in his arms.

"We bring order to the galaxy," he said simply before bowing his head to kiss her again. Pulling back slightly, he said the next words directly against her lips, sending shivers down her spine. "Like we were always meant to do."

He was right, Rey realized. Somehow, deep down, she'd always known it was meant to be this way too. Smiling, she let Ben simply hold her, the force bond having brought them together after all this time. All was well, or at least as well as it could be while the war still raged on around them. They would figure this out somehow. Together, Rey knew that she and Ben _would_ bring order to the galaxy now that they had found one another.


End file.
